tsuki_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff Inu
Background Sheriff Inu is the gruff sheriff in Yukiyama Village. He welcomes Tsuki when he first arrives in Yukiyama. He and Pakku used to be friends. Appearance Sheriff Inu is a Great Dane dog with brown fur. He wears a straw cloak over a blue gray uniform and straw hat hiding his eyes. He usually patrols back and forth in front of the restaurant in village central. His shift is from 8 AM to 8 PM. Sometimes when Tsuki is ice-fishing, he might appear. He will walk in a slow pace toward the frozen lake. If he reaches the 'Do not fish' sign, he will yell at Tsuki and charge a fine of 50 carrots. Leave the ice fishing spot before that happens or you will lose carrots! When talking to Sheriff Inu, he may tell Tsuki he is hungry, and the game gives an option to give Sheriff Inu noodles. If you have noodles, he will say thank you. If you do not, the conversation ends. Quotes Patrolling Village *Young rabbit! Are you visiting Yukiyama? I'm the Sheriff guarding this village! Don't let me catch you commiting any crimes! *Rabbit. **(Sir.) Let me know if there are any bad guys in town. **(Hello Inu!) I've got my eye on you... *Rabbit. I'm very hungry. I can't leave my post to eat... Do you happen to have some noodles? **(Yes, of course!) Wow! Thank you rabbit! **(No sorry...) … **(Yes, of course!) Are you trying to get thrown in jail?! *Rabbit. I'm hungry. Do you have some more noodles? **(Here you go!) You are a good friend, rabbit. **(No sorry...) That's alright... **(Here you go!) Lying is a criminal offence! *Pakku is still fishing at night... One day, I will catch him red handed! *The snow is getting heavier... Don't stay out too late, you will catch a cold! *Tsuki... I am... very... hungry... **(Please eat this!) Thank you friend... **(I don't have any food...) It's okay... **(Please eat this!) It's okay if you don't have any food... *Tsuki! How do you find Yukiyama so far? **(It's fun!) I'm glad you are having fun here! **(It's boring...) Then you should go back to your village! *Watch out for Koji... I don't have any evidence yet but... I've heard things... *I need deputies... This town is too big for just one lawman... *I don't get paid enough to do this... But justice is it's own reward... *Tsuki! My favourite law abiding citizen... *I need to go to the toilet... But who will guard this village? I guess I'll have to use this bottle... *Even though we are friends... The law comes first... *Too cold... Need warmth... *I can't chit chat while I'm on duty! *Someone is still fishing illegally at the frozen lake... *I want to relax at the onsen after my shift... *Seen anything suspicious? **(In the onsen! Please help!) I'll go check it out immediately! **(Nothing to report...) Alright... When Caught Fishing *Hey! You! Get out of here! You are fined 50 carrots! **(Okay okay! I'll leave!) Fishing *I can't believe I'm doing this! You better not tell anyone! *Now you will see the fishing master at work! *Keep a lookout! I don't wanna lose my job! *Gimme some bait Tsuki! I'm running out! *Where are all the fish? Come out fishes! This is the police! Best Friend Response *To be honest... I know you've been fishing with Pakku at night... We used to have a mayor but a few years ago, he passed away. His dying wish was to ban ice fishing...